A vehicle may carry out a pitching motion during an acceleration process or a deceleration process. A sensor which is fixedly connected to the vehicle may lose an object from its detection area due to the pitching motion.
Conventionally, triggering is frequently carried out using two items of sensor information. The signals which result in the triggering usually only come from a first sensor, however. Thus, for example, in the case of an emergency brake assistant, an object is recognized by the radar sensor and the relative velocity and/or the crash time is predicted. A second sensor (for example, a video sensor) is used to supply an object confirmation and enable the emergency braking. The signal which results in the triggering of the emergency brake assistant (i.e., the prediction of the crash time) generally only comes from the first sensor, however.